Many offerings exist by which the game animal may be hung from various objects for field processing. The devices offered, however, do not solve all problems associated with ensuring the animal will be held securely and not be subject to external forces, such as wind. When the animal sways, then there is danger to the hunter from being struck by the animal, especially while using a knife. Additionally, when the animal sways, poor sanitary practices can occur.